


The bathroom

by random_firework



Series: Swesson Love Week [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: The aftermath of this drunken dare will weigh on Dean Smith's mind for quite some time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sixth day of the Swesson Love Week. I chose the prompt: “I caught you jerking off in the bathroom and this is kind of awkward but also really hot”, that I twisted just a little bit. It's very short and a little silly but I hope you'll still like it :)

It all began as a dare, honestly. A dare Dean didn’t know Sam would take seriously. It was at a party organized by the company that Dean had noticed the giant that worked for tech support. A lot drunk and a little horny, he began to talk to him, the conversation leading to something, that lead to something else, that made Dean slur: “I bet you don’t have the balls to jerk off in the bathroom during workday.” Sam, drunk too, had snickered. “I’ll do it. First thing Monday.”

 

On Monday morning, Dean had completely forgotten about that until Sam gripped him tight and led him to the bathroom. There, he headed for the urinals and took his cock out, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“What are you doing, man?!”

“What I told you I would.”

The situation was weirding Dean out but, for the life of him, he couldn’t take his eyes off Sam’s already fat cock growing and growing again, like it would never stop. Sam had braced an arm against the wall and rested his head on it while looking at Dean. 

“Like what you see?” he panted.

Dean scowled at him but he didn’t deny either. Unconsciously, he had even approached Sam’s urinal. He brought his hand closer to the dick in front of him.

Sam watched with a predatory smile but didn’t say anything, not wanting to frighten Dean. He let out a little groan when Smith finally took his prick in his hand and stroked it hesitantly.

“Yeah, that’s it, don’t be shy,” Sam murmured.

Dean had forgotten where they were, who they were. All he could think about was that fattening cock he was holding. It was the first one – other than his – that he touched and he was mesmerized. Reflexes took the upper hand and suddenly he was earnestly stroking that cock, using the precome that had gathered at the tip, encouraged by Sam’s constant dirty muttering. “Fuck!” was the only warning he got before Sam shoot his load in the urinal.

“Wow” was all Dean could say as he looked at the come that had fallen on his hand. 

Sam’s laughter echoed in the bathroom. He handed Dean some toilet paper and asked: “I’m not getting fired, am I?”

Dean slowly shook his head and Sam beamed at him. “Good. Call me. Maybe I can return the favor sometime,” he said with a wink. He then walked out of the bathroom, leaving a furiously blushing – but incredibly turned on – Dean Smith behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
